The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus incorporated in a motor vehicle which measures and indicates the relevant limiting values for driving and braking vehicles on a prevailing substructure (e.g., roadways and runways). This invention is an improvement of the art disclosed in applicant's U.S. application Ser. No. 763,081, filed Jan. 27, 1977 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,111.
In vehicles provided with a measuring wheel and instrumental equipment for making measurements on airport runways it has usually been difficult for a solitary driver of a measuring vehicle to both drive the vehicle and make the measurements. This has often resulted in the nullification of the value of such measurements due to faulty operation. As a result of the desire to reduce this kind of risk, it is usual for a measuring vehicle to have a crew of two--a driver and a technician for the measuring equipment. Even this, however, does not guarantee that measured values will be correct, since the measurements are generally taken via the manual operation of controls triggering activation and deactivation of measuring functions.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a measuring apparatus integrated in a motor vehicle, for measuring road and/or runway properties to give vehicles moving at high speeds an optimum retardation on a prevailing substructure. Another object of this invention is to provide a measuring apparatus capable of providing correct measured value and capable of being operated solely by a driver. Other objects will become apparent from the following detailed description.